


Idiot.

by tilted_halo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Power Couple, Training, Workout, slight angst, speedrun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilted_halo/pseuds/tilted_halo
Summary: Ever since Dream and George married, they have been relaxing more and keeping it low-key.Maybe a little too low-key.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Idiot.

The day seemed like it would never end. 

It was just one of those days where things didn't move along as fast as you may think it should. Almost like you're lagging in a sense. It was just another lazy Sunday for the two males...or so Dream thought. 

He laid out on the sofa, his legs sprawled into a comfortable position in his gray sweatpants. Dream's dirty blonde hair was pushed back in a messy ponytail, some of the hair poking out at the front. He slithered his porcelain toned hand into the bag of cheese puffs, lazily sticking them into his mouth as he watched TV. His show was on, and he didn't want to miss it. 

Although Sapnap and company usually teased him for it, Dream loved watching his favorite 2000s drama shows, as well as his favorite (which was currently on. He definitely didn't want to get up on that). 

Something about that show just spoke to him. It kept him hooked for hours at a time. He would watch and watch, pulling all nighters if the episodes were really attention-grabbing that day. He had learned all of the character's names and what they acted like. 

God, he was so lucky to have a husband like he did. 

Someone that didn't judge him for what he liked, someone he could truly feel comfortable around. 

He loved him more than words could ever describe. 

George rolled his eyes semi-playfully as he saw Dream stake out his place on the suede sofa. "Oh, Dream. You can't just mosey around on the sofa all day," he spoke, his arms crossed as he leaned onto the back of the couch, looking over at the TV. 

"This show again?" he chuckled softly as he looked over at his cheese dust covered spouse. 

"You've been watching this for so bloody long, love. Why not switch to something new?" he suggested, hearing Dream sloppily chew the corn curls covered with artificial cheese powder. 

The bag crinkled as Dream continuously stuck his hand in to fish the curls out. 

Dream didn't catch what George was saying. 

He wasn't ignoring him. Well, not intentionally, anyway. He was stuck in the trance of the TV. How enticing it was.

George noticed this and pouted a bit. He took a seat next to him on the free seat, soon turning to face him. 

"Hey, are you even listening to me? Have you lost your brain from sitting here and watching reruns?" he inquired, soon moving onto the floor next to the family sized bag of the cheese curls, trying to capture his lover's attention. 

Dream noticed him talking this time, but wanted to see what would happen if he ignored him again. 

George pouted his bottom lip out again. " _Dreeaamm_ ." he whimpered as he laid over his chest and placed an ear over it. His chest sounded like it was an endless cavern with a strong stallion trapped inside, forever running to try to find an escape. 

  
The dirty blonde chuckled softly and looked down at the brunet, seeing that he had won his gaze once again. He swallowed the cheesy remains of his snack and brushed his powder covered fingertips on his gray sweats until they were clear of obstruction. “Hi, didn’t see you there.” he teased playfully as he ran a now clean hand through his hair. 

  
George enjoyed the attention he received...even if he had to compete with the TV to get it.

  
  
“Oh, stop it, you.” he playfully scoffed as he climbed on top of Dream’s stomach. He looked at his lover’s face to see it covered in atomic orange crumbs. “Dear god, love. You eat like a baby.” he sniggled as he grabbed a paper towel from the coffee table and began to wipe his face gently. 

  
“One day you’re gonna have to actually get up and work out, you do know that, right?”

  
  
Dream nodded and flicked his wrist. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Speedrunning is just something that I do naturally.” 

“With a toned figure.” interjected George. “Dream, even your abs...or what’s left of them...disagree with you.”

  
He proceeded to lift up his green hoodie, poking at his husband’s slight pudge. “If you’re going to be a champion speedrunner, you’ve gotta get in shape, babylove.”

  
Dream studied the damage, shrugging it off. “George, come on. It’s gonna be fine. My metabolism is high. And besides, a little pudge never hurt anybody.” 

George sighed and laid his chin on his chest. “Fine, but when you’re bent over wheezing at a tree while three men are directly on your tail, don’t say that I didn’t warn you.”

  
  
Dream rolled his eyes and flicked the TV back on. “It won’t get _that_ bad, babe.” he moseyed, beginning to watch his show again. He was initially done with that conversation and wasn’t willing to continue.

  
  
George scoffed and raised his head. “Are you _seriously_ eluding me right now?” he questioned him.

  
  
Dream ignored his question and continued watching TV.

  
  
“Dream.” 

  
No answer.

  
“ _Dream._ ” 

  
Silence.

  
  
“Didn’t your mother raise you better?”

  
  
Dream rolled his eyes and continued watching as he stuck his hand back in the bag and continued chewing.

  
  
George puffed his cheeks and scowled under his breath. “I hope you know there is going to be some winds of change blowing through this household.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and as always, comments are appreciated. There are more chapters coming soon! :D


End file.
